Zwei Schwerter (Episode)
"Zwei Schwerter" (im Original: "Two Swords") ist die erste Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte D. B. Weiss. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 6. April 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. Juni 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Trotz der geschlagenen Schlachten, trotz der ermordeten Rivalen: Der Kampf um den eisernen Thron von Westeros ist noch nicht entschieden! Tyrion Lennister empfängt in Königsmund den ersten Gast für die königliche Hochzeit: den heißblütigen Prinz Oberyn Martell, der mit den Lennisters noch eine Rechnung offen hat. Jon Schnee muss sich unterdessen in der Schwarzen Festung für seinen Ausflug als Doppelagent zu den Wildlingen rechtfertigen. Und Daenerys Targaryen nähert sich im fernen Essos mit ihrer Armee der Stadt Meereen, der Mutter aller Sklavenstädte. :Text: Sky Handlung In Königsmund Tywin Lennister übergibt einem Schmied das valyrische Schwert Eis, das einst Eddard Stark gehörte, und lässt daraus zwei Schwerter anfertigen, während er einen Wolfspelz im Schmiedefeuer verbrennen lässt. Später überreicht er eines der Schwerter seinem Sohn Jaime Lennister und bietet ihm an wieder nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren, da Tywin als Hand des Königs keine Zukunft mehr für sich und seine Rückkehr in sein Reich sieht. Zudem sei Jaime wegen des Verlusts seiner Schwerthand nicht mehr in der Lage seinen König richtig zu beschützen. Jaime lehnt dies ab und will weiterhin der Königsgarde dienen, um wenigstens seinen Eid nicht zu brechen, da sein Ruf bereits schwer beschädigt sei. Tywin schickt ihn weg und überlässt ihm das Schwert, da er nicht mehr zur Familie gehöre und deswegen jegliche Hilfe benötige, die er bekommen könne. Währenddessen warten Tyrion Lennister, Bronn und Podrick Payn auf die Ankunft von Fürst Doran Martell von Dorne. Da jedoch das Oberhaupt des Hauses krank ist, wurde Prinz Oberyn nach Königsmund geschickt, um bei der Hochzeit von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell anwesend zu sein. Dieser ist jedoch schon seit Sonnenaufgang in der Stadt. Tyrion findet den Prinzen zusammen mit seiner Mätresse Ellaria Sand in einem von Kleinfingers Bordellen, wo bereits eine Diskussion und eine heftige Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem Prinzen und zwei Lennistergardisten entstanden ist. Da das Verhältnis zwischen den Lennisters und den Martells seit der Plünderung von Königsmund eher angespannt ist, fragt Tyrion Oberyn, weshalb er die Stadt aufsuche. Oberyn gibt zu, dass er nach dem Mörder seiner Schwester Elia, Gregor Clegane, suchen würde und er Tywin Lennister zur Verantwortung zieht den Mord an seiner Familie befehligt zu haben. Später trifft Tyrion auf Sansa Stark, die sich weiterhin weigert etwas zu essen. Sie trauere immer noch um den Verlust ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders und würde sich ausmalen, wie sie gestorben sind. Tyrion versucht sie zu trösten, doch sie beschließt in den Götterhain zu gehen, um dort sicher vor dem Spott der Menschen zu sein. Im Gemach von Tyrion konfrontiert Shae ihn und will ihn verführen. Er lehnt jedoch ab, da es auch wegen der Heirat mit Sansa zu gefährlich für sie sei ihn aufzusuchen und Shae dies erkennen müsse. Zusätzlich konfrontiert sie ihn damit, dass er sie mittels Geschenken - wie Diamanten - zum Gehen überreden will. Wütend rennt sie aus dem Raum, was eine Magd mitbekommt und sich auf den Weg zu Cersei Lennister macht. Diese hat für Jaime eine goldene Handprothese anfertigen lassen, die Qyburn nun auf den Unterarm schnallt. Als Qyburn aus dem Raum verschwindet, wirft Cersei Jaime vor, dass er nicht hier in Königsmund war, sondern sich von Robb hätte fangen lassen. Sie hätte in der Zeit andere Liebhaber gefunden, die ihren Bruder ersetzen konnten. Gerade als der Streit eskaliert, tritt die Magd ein und berichtet Cersei von Shae. Während die Vorbereitungen der königlichen Hochzeit weitergehen und Margaery Tyrell und Olenna eine Halskette für die Braut auswählen, sucht Brienne von Tarth ein Gespräch mit Margaery und erzählt ihr die Geschichte über Renlys Tod, der von einem Schatten in der Gestalt von Stannis Baratheon erdolcht wurde. Margaery versichert ihr eines Tages Rache an dieser Tat zu nehmen. Sie gehen an einer Statue vorbei, die Joffreys Sieg über die Starks symbolisieren soll. Im Raum der Königsgarde berät sich Jaime mit Ser Meryn Trant und Joffrey über die Sicherheit der bevorstehenden Hochzeit. Als Jaime Joffrey erzählt, dass der Krieg noch lange nicht vorbei sei, und somit dem König widerspricht, verhöhnt dieser seinen Onkel wegen dessen wenigen Taten, die im Buch der Königsgarde festgehalten wurden. Später begegnet Jaime Brienne, die ihn auf ihren Eid vor Catelyn anspricht deren Töchter zu ihr zurückzubringen, wenn Jaime wieder in Königsmund in Sicherheit sei. Der Königsmörder erklärt ihr, dass dies nicht so einfach sei, da Catelyn nun tot und Sansa mit Tyrion vermählt wäre. Währenddessen kehrt Sansa wieder vom Götterhain zurück und wird von Ser Dontos Hollard verfolgt, der ihr als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit eine Halskette seiner Mutter überreicht. Im Norden Ygritte und Tormund beraten sich über den Angriff auf die Schwarze Festung. Dabei macht ihr Tormund klar, dass er immer noch glaubt, dass Ygritte Jon lieben würde. Sie werden von einer Gruppe der Thenns unter der Führung von Styr überrascht, welche es ebenfalls über die Mauer geschafft haben, zwischendurch einige Siedlungen in der Schenkung überfallen haben und nun auf das Signal von Manke Rayder warten würden. An der Mauer In der schwarzen Festung konnte man Jon Schnee von den Wunden durch Ygrittes Pfeile heilen. Dieser erhält von Samwell Tarly die Nachricht, dass Robb Stark tot sei. Jon gibt zu immer auf Robb eifersüchtig gewesen zu sein, da dieser immer die Zuneigung ihres Vaters bekam und alles hatte, was sich Jon auch wünschte. Anschließend muss Jon einigen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache bezüglich seiner Taten nördlich der Mauer Rede und Antwort stehen, die ein Urteil über Jons Verhalten fällen sollen. Jon gibt zu Qhorin Halbhand getötet zu haben und mit einer Wildlingsfrau geschlafen zu haben. Obwohl Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt ihn zum Tode verurteilen, widerspricht Maester Aemon den beiden Grenzern und gewährt es Jon Schnee weiterhin bei der Nachtwache zu dienen. Vor Meereen Daenerys Targaryen beobachtet ihre zwei Drachen, Rhaegal und Viserion, welche sich um ein Lamm streiten, während sie Drogon streichelt. Als es zum Kampf der zwei Drachen kommt, schreitet Drogon ein. Daenerys will sie beruhigen, doch wird sie von Drogon nur angezischt. Jorah Mormont, der den Kampf aus der Ferne beobachtet hat, erklärt seiner Königin, dass Drachen niemals gezähmt werden können, da sie ihren eigenen Regeln folgen. Als sie ihre Reise mit der Armee der Unbefleckten fortsetzen will, sind Grauer Wurm und Daario Naharis nicht an Ort und Stelle. Diese sitzen am Ende des Trupps und messen ihre Kräfte, indem sie ihre Schwerter die ganze Zeit halten. Die beiden werden von Daenerys dazu aufgefordert das Schlusslicht zu bilden. Auf dem Weg nach Meereen unterhält sich Daeneyrs mit Missandei über ihr Ziel, als Daario Naharis hinzukommt und eine persönliche Unterredung fordert. Er versucht sich bei ihr mit Hilfe von Blumen einzuschmeicheln und gibt ihr den Rat sich mit dem Land auseinanderzusetzen, welches sie regieren will. Die marschierende Armee stoppt, als sie ein gekreuzigtes Sklavenkind entdeckt. Diese, so Jorah, würden an jedem Meilenstein nach Meereen stehen. Bis in die Sklavenstadt sind es noch 163 Meilen. Daenerys bittet sie, die Gekreuzigten zu begraben und ihre Halsschellen zu entfernen. In den Flusslanden Sandor Clegane reitet zusammen mit Arya Stark auf einem Pferd, um nach Hohenehr zu gelangen und Arya gegen Geld einzutauschen. Vor einer Taverne bleiben die beiden stehen und kundschaften die Lage aus. Arya erkennt den Lennistersoldaten Polliver, der immer noch im Besitz von Nadel ist. Unüberlegt will sie in das Haus stürmen, um sich das Schwert wieder zurückzuholen, doch Sandor hält sie auf, wird aber von einigen Lennistersoldaten bereits entdeckt, so dass er beschließt zusammen mit Arya in die Traverne zu gehen. Dort unterbreitet Polliver ihm das Angebot nach Königsmund zu reiten und auf dem Weg dorthin arme Bauern zu plündern. Das Gespräch bleibt angespannt, da Clegane auf den König und das Wappen des Königs nicht viel Wert legt. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Lennistersoldaten und dem Hund. Arya versucht im Kampfgemenge zu helfen und tötet Polliver mit Nadel, nachdem sie die Worte des Soldaten wiederholt, bevor jener Lommy erstach. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Prinz Oberyn Martell *Ellaria Sand *Lord Schwarzberg *Ser Deziel Dalt *Ser Endru Tarth *Styr, Magnar der Thenn *Thenn-Warg *Lowell Tode *Lowell - von Sandor Clegane getötet *Polliver - von Arya Stark erstochen Besetzung : Darsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Jerome Flynn als Ser Bronn *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *with Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Diana Rigg als Lady Olenna Tyrell *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Owen Teale als Ser Alliser Thorne *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Yuri Kolokolnikov als Styr *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Tony Way als Dontos Hollard *Will Tudor als Olyvar *Andy Kellegher als Polliver *Chris Reilly als Morgan *Stuart Martin als Morgans Freund *Joseph Gatt als Thenn-Warg *Martin Walsh als Gastwirt *Daniel Rabin als Lord Schwarzberg *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Dez McMahon als Ser Endru Tarth *Sara Dylan als Zofe *Josephine Gillan als Marei *Kristen Gillespie als Prostituierte 1 *Tommy Dunne als Schmied des Valyrisches Schwertes *Gabrielle Dempsey als die Tochter des Gastwirts *Maria Sikavica als Prostituierte 2 Nicht im Abspann genannt *Unbekannt als Ser Deziel Dalt *Unbekannt als Lowell Anmerkungen *Es treten 18 von 27 Mitgliedern der Hauptbesetzung in der Episode auf. *Kristofer Hivju und Gwendoline Christie gehören ab dieser Episode zur Hauptbesetzung und werden in der Titelsequenz erwähnt. Die beiden traten seit der zweiten und dritten Staffel in Nebenrollen auf. Trivia *Der Titel dieser Episode bezieht sich auf eine Aussage Tywins, der Eis, das Familienschwert des Hauses Stark, in zwei Schwerter einschmelzen und neuschmieden lässt. Gleichzeitig bezieht es sich auf die zwei Schwerter des Hauses Stark, Eis und Nadel, welches Arya von Polliver wiederholt. *Als Podrick Payn die Wappen der Dornischen Häuser aufzählt, bemerkt Bronn scherzhaft, dass er auch ein Wappen bräuchte. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Romanreihe, in der sich Bronn, nachdem er nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zum Ritter geschlagen wurde, eine brennende grüne Kette auf einem rauchenden grauen Feld zum Wappen wählt. Aus Kostengründen konnte keine Kette in "Schwarzwasser" realisiert werden, jedoch spielt Bronn trotzdem eine große Rolle in der Schlacht. *Als Arya sich Nadel von Polliver wiederholt, verwendet sie jene Sätze, die Polliver in "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" sagte, nachdem er Arya Nadel gestohlen hatte. Außerdem tötet sie Polliver auf die gleiche Weise und mit den selben Worten, wie Polliver Lommy Grünhand getötet hatte. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" kehrt Jaime erst nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit nach Königsmund zurück. *Die dornischen Abgesandten werden in den Romanen direkt von Prinz Oberyn begleitet, der sich kurz darauf mit Tyrion unterhält. Außerdem wird Oberyn dabei neben den anderen Häusern zusätzlich von Abgesandten der Häuser Uller und Allyrion begleitet. Ellaria Sand ist die Bastardtochter von Lord Harmen Uller, und Daemon Sand, Prinz Oberyns Knappe, ist Bastard von Ser Ryon Allyrion. *Erstmalig wird in der Serie Ser Preston Grünfeld als Mitglied der Königsgarde erwähnt. In den Romanen ist dieser bereits im Aufstand von Königsmund ums Leben gekommen, der in der zweiten Staffel stattfand. Dort kam jedoch kein Mitglied der Königsgarde ums Leben, so dass Preston Grünfeld in der Serie immer noch am Leben ist. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des dritten Buches A Storm of Swords wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 38: Tyrion V - Tyrion empfängt die Dornische Delegation vor den Toren von Königsmund, jedoch ist Oberyn dort anwesend. *Kapitel 57: Daenerys V - Daenerys erinnert sich an den Weg von Yunkai nach Meereen, an die Pflanzen von Daario und die Sklavenkinder. Folgende Kapitel des sechsten Buches The Winds of Winter wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel XX: Mercy - Arya alias Mercy tötet , der Lommy Grünhand getötet hatte. Galerie 401 Jaime Cersei.jpg 401 Tyrion_Bronn_Podrick1.jpg 401 Shae2.jpg 401 Ellaria Oberyn.jpg 401 Buch der Brüder.jpg 401 Sandor.jpg 401 Aemon Alliser Janos.jpg 401 Grauer Wurm Daario wette.jpg 401 Jaime Turm der Weißen Schwerter.jpg 401 ZweiSchwerter Daario Naharis Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 401 ZweiSchwerter Bronn Podrick Tyrion Lennister Stadtwache.jpg 401 Sandor Arya 01.jpg 401 Cersei Jaime 01.jpg 401 Meryn Trant Joffrery Jaime.jpg 401 Brienne von Tarth Margaery Tyrell.jpg 401 ZweiSchwerter Dornische Abgesandte.jpg 401 Tyrion Bronn Podrick Staffel2.jpg 401ZweiSchwerterDracheDrogon1.jpg 401 Shae 01.jpg 401 Arya 02.jpg 401 Ygritte 02.jpg 401 Ygritte 01.jpg 401 Tormund 01.jpg 401 Jaime 02.jpg 401 Daenerys Missandei Unbefleckte.jpg 401 Jaime 03.jpg Dontos-Hollard-401.jpg 401 Marei.jpg 401 Missandei Grauer Wurm.jpg 401 Styr.png 401 jon.jpg 401 Drogon.jpg 401 Sansa Tyrion.jpg 401 Oberyn Tyrion.jpg 401 Sansa.jpg 401 Olenna Margaery.jpg 401 Olenna.jpg 401 Polliver.jpg 401 Sandor Arya.jpg 401 Tyrion Shae.jpg 401 Shae.jpg 401 Ygritte.jpg 401 Tormund.jpg 401 Tormund Ygritte.jpg 401 Cersei.jpg 401 Maester Aemon.jpg 401 Tywin.jpg 401 Margaery Brienne.jpg 401 Joffrey.jpg 401 Ellaria.jpg 401 Bronn.jpg 401 Sam.jpg 401 Margaery.jpg 401 Tyrion.jpg 401 Grauer Wurm.jpg 401 Daenerys Missandei.jpg 401 Daario.jpg 401 jorah.jpg 401 Arya in der Taverne.jpg 401 Jaime.jpg Zitate Einzelnachweise en:Two Swords es:Dos espadas fr:Deux Épées it:Le due spade ja:シーズン4第1話「二本の剣」 pl:Dwa miecze pt-br:Duas Espadas ro:Două săbii ru:Два меча zh:TV:第四季第一集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4